


Flying High

by luvsanime02



Series: Navigation [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Masturbation, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Heero thinks this is sometimes almost as good as flying.This is the first story in Navigation, a fem!Heero series.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Random Tumblr Pic Set](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/252169) by infernal-boy. 



> I saw this (very NSFW) pic set on tumblr: http://infernal-boy.tumblr.com/post/139188555129. I couldn’t get the idea for this series out of my head after that, because that is the most fem!Heero image I’ve ever seen.

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing is not mine, and I’m making no profit off of this fic.

########

**Flying High** by luvsanime02

########

Heero feels better when she wakes up the next morning. Still groggy, but no longer so weighed down with fatigue that she can’t will her eyes to stay open for any longer. She’s probably getting too old to stay up for such long stretches at a time anymore.

Ten years ago, the idea of living long enough to feel old would have seemed ludicrous, but here she is. Letting her mind wake up slowly, Heero rolls over onto her back and stretches her arms up over her head, ignoring the twinge in her left shoulder and arching her back, twisting until something pops loudly before she relaxes back onto the bed again.

As she wakes up more, Heero gradually becomes aware that she’s horny. Still sleepy, she slowly moves her hand up her stomach and fondles one of her breasts through her shirt. A pleasant tingling is beginning in her stomach, becoming more urgent when she brushes her fingers over where the fabric covers a nipple.

Sighing, Heero shifts her shoulders around on the mattress in order to get more comfortable. Her fingers run back down her stomach and toy with the edge of her green tank top, then reach under her shirt. She brushes her fingertips lightly across the skin of her stomach, enjoying the sensation, and then Heero slowly moves her hand back up to her breasts, lifting up her shirt as she goes until it’s bunched up, her breasts exposed.

Just the cooler air against her nipples is enough to harden them. Heero hums under her breath and spreads her legs open, her skin feeling sensitive now to the fabric of her grey sweatpants.

Heero uses her left hand to keep playing with her breasts. She squeezes one, and then the other, moaning softly at how good it feels. Her fingers brush over a nipple, and she rolls it between her fingers until it’s hard and aching.

Everything is aching now, especially between her legs. Finally, Heero slips her right hand under the waistband of her sweats and smoothes her palm downwards until she’s cupping her mound. It feels very warm, and she slides one finger between her folds, brushing lightly over her clit and down to her opening, then back up again. She’s so wet already.

Heero brings two fingers from her left hand to her lips and sucks on them, then goes back to playing with her nipples, alternating between pinching one and then the other, circling her areola with damp fingers and lightly tugging on her breasts, loving how it only causes her to grow wetter down below.

When she finally stops teasing herself and starts rubbing her clit, Heero’s spine arches at the pleasure she feels, and her mouth falls open as she moans softly. She rubs in tight circles around her clit, spreading around her natural lube. Everything feels so good. She moans again, throwing her head back and grinding it into the pillow.

Another pinch to one of her nipples, harder, and now Heero's breathing heavily. She starts to rub her clit even faster. “Yes,” she whispers, her voice loud in the silence of her bedroom. “Yes, yes, yes.”

But she doesn’t want this to end just yet. Heero removes her fingers from her clit, and then she goes back to squeezing and tugging her breasts gently. She takes a few deep breaths through her nose for a minute, and then calms down enough so that she won’t immediately orgasm when she continues to touch herself.

Her wet fingers move even lower, and then Heero slowly inserts one finger into her opening. Her walls are so soft and so slick, and the finger enters her with no trouble. She pumps it in and out of her body a few times, and then adds another finger, feeling her muscles stretch a little around the added width. It causes the ache inside of her to deepen somehow, and while her other hand is still absentmindedly brushing over her breasts in order to keep them sensitive, Heero starts scissoring the fingers inside of her, feeling her walls relax and give way around them.

Her passage is tight when she adds another finger, and it feels wonderful. The heat in her gut is growing again, even faster than before. Slowly, she pumps all three fingers as deep inside as she can reach, brushing against her walls with her fingertips and shuddering at the feel of the soft ridges there. She takes her fingers out, and then raises one of her legs and bends it so that her foot is flat against the mattress.

From that angle, Heero can lift up her hips and run her soaking wet fingers upwards, around her hip and down over her ass, and then push them back into her opening, this time from behind. The pressure is different, her fingers entering just a little smoother, though she has to stretch a little in order to reach.

Her sweatpants are getting soaked through at this rate, but she doesn’t care enough to take them off. At least she won’t have to change her sheets. Heero moves her fingers faster, until her hips start to thrust up and down as a counter to each movement.

So good. It feels so, so good. She thrusts harder and harder, until she’s tingling all over, and then she takes out her fingers again and brings them around her hip and back up to her clit. Heero uses her index finger to rub her clit in tight circles, then up and down, over and over and over. Her other hand goes back to pinching one of her nipples, harder than before, and it’s almost enough.

It’s almost the same as the high she gets from flying Wing Zero, from piloting into danger and not knowing if she’ll survive, but feeling _so_ _alive_ during the fight. It’s almost the same, almost enough, almost-

Heero’s back arches up off the bed again, and her mouth falls open in a silent cry as waves of pleasure wash over her. It steals her breath and causes bursts of white to flash behind her closed eyelids as she squeezes them tight. Her finger is still rubbing frantically over her clit, and her hips are jerking up and down as she rides her orgasm, wringing out every last bit of pleasure possible from it.

Eventually, the feeling ebbs, and Heero's movements slow before she removes her finger from her clit altogether. Her other hand brushes over one of her breasts one last time, gently, and then her back finally hits the mattress again.

Sighing, Heero lays still and enjoys the pleasant aftershocks. She’s still dripping wet, and her pants are clinging to her now, but she doesn’t move just yet. She waits until her breathing settles back down and her heartbeat slows. After another few minutes, she sits up and pulls her shirt back down so that it covers her breasts and stomach.

That was just what she'd needed, but now she should get up. If nothing else, she's quite hungry. Heero stands up and stretches, listening to her knees click faintly, and then she heads to the bathroom for a shower, pulling off her clothes and throwing them in the hamper on her way out of the room.

Heero's ready to start her day now.


End file.
